Animago
by Angelibriel
Summary: Accidente en el campo de quidditch


**Obvio que harry y cia. No me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de alguien con mucho dinero y aun mas talento.**

**Animago**

Ginny golpeo con fuerza una bludger. Harry volaba de una lado a otro del campo dando instrucciones. Ron no había permitido que entrara ninguna quaffle a los aros.

Terry, el otro golpeador, parecia tremendamente aburrido. Una bludger se dirigia hacia el y la golpeo a un lado que hasta hacia un momento estaba vacio pero que ahora estaba ocupado por una lechuza marron

- ¡¡CUIDADO!! – grito Ginny, pero era demasiado tarde. La bludger que lanzara terry golpeo a la lechuza que cruzaba el campo.

Harry se lanzo al mismo tiempo que Ginny tras la criatura herida que se precipitaba al suelo arenoso. Pocos metros antes de tocar piso logro atraparla y se elevo nuevamente al cielo para después bajar con un aterrizaje perfecto. Tras de el bajaron los demas jugadores. Ginny corrio a socorrer al ave herida.

La lechuza ululaba con dolor.

- Quizás tiene el ala rota.

- No la vi – exclamo terry con angustia –

- dejame revisarla – dijo Ginny.

Con todo el cuidado de que era capaz le levanto ligeramente el ala. La lechuza ululo enojada lanzando picotazos a diestro y siniestro.

- Sera mejor que la llevemos con la profesora Grubbly plank – recomendo harry.

- yo te acompaño – dijo Ginny.

- no tiene el ala rota – dijo la profesora Grubbly plank después de revisar a la lechuza ( y recibir dos que tres picotazos) – pero no podra utilizarla al menos por una semana, señorita Weasley, su lechuza necesita descanso para recuperarse.

- No es mi lechuza – aclaro Ginny – pero mientras averiguamos quien es el dueño me hare cargo de ella. Ven – dijo la chica y la lechuza se acerco a ella.

Ginny tomo en brazos a la enorme lechuza marron.

- ¿Qué te da de comer tu dueño? – inquirió Ginny al sentir el peso del ave. La lechuza intento picarla todo el camino a Griffyndor.

La chica deposito cuidadosamente a la lechuza en su cama.

- Ahora vuelvo – dijo y salio de la habitación.

La lechuza miro a su alrededor. Había cuatro camas en el lugar. En la que se hallaba tenia colchas de color rosa. En la cabecera había varios muñecos de peluche, una lechuza blanca hecha a mano que, supuso, fue obra de la pelirroja en honor a hedwigd, la lechuza de harry.

La lechuza bufo con fastidio. Ginny llego con una bolsa de chucherias lechuciles.

- Espero que te gusten – dijo mientras depositaba un montoncito a las patas de su invitada.

Ella las miro con gesto critico y después giro la cabeza indignada.

- Vamos – insistio Ginny – son deliciosas.

La lechuza tomo algunas con una pata y las deposito frente a la pelirroja y la miro fijamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – inquirió - ¿Qué las coma?

La lechuza ululo como diciendo: SI.

- Son para lechuzas... bueno, dije que eran deliciosas, pero para las lechuzas no para las brujas.

La lechuza le dio la espalda.

- ¿Estas enojada? – pregunto la pelirroja recostándose en la cama y peligrosamente cerca del ave de mal carácter.

La lechuza no se volvio. Ginny poso la mano sobre la cabeza del animal. Primero se tenso pero cuando ella empezo a acariciarla empezo a dejarse hacer por la pelirroja.

- ¿Me perdonas? – pregunto la chica. La lechuza se dio la vuelta para verla. Ginny dejo resbalar la mano de la cabeza del ave a la parte de abajo del pico – Creo que es un si.

Ginny se quedo mirando fijamente al ave. Sus ojos eran marrones. Tenia las plumas ligeramente rizadas en distintas direcciones y las uñas de sus garras estaban pintadas.

- Eres hermosa – dijo Ginny sin pensárselo.

La lechuza se acerco a saltitos hasta ella y se pego a ella como haria un gato. Ginny rio cuando las plumas de la lechuza le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz.

Una especie de gruñido se escucho. La lechuza se alejo de Ginny asustada.

- Lo siento – dijo la pelirroja – creo que deberia ir a comer algo. Aunque no quiero dejarte aquí sola.

Acababa de decir aquello cuando la puerta se abrio.

- Hey, Ginny – saludo casandra, una rubita compañera de la chica -¿Qué es esa cosa? – dijo al ver a la lechuza.

- No es una cosa – dijo con disgusto Ginny – es la lechuza que golpeo terry en el entrenamiento.

- Me sorprende que pueda volar, esta muy gorda – indico la pelirrubia.

La lechuza cerro el pico amenazadoramente.

- y tiene pesimo carácter – agrego.

- Tu tambien lo tendrías si un imbécil como terry te hubiera golpeado con una bludger.

- Quizás. ¿bajaras a comer? – pregunto

- Si. Me muero de hambre – dijo la chica levantándose de la cama – nos vemos al rato – dijo despidiéndose de la lechuza.

El ave lanzo una mirada critica a la habitación cuando ambas chicas se hubieron marchado. Al volver la vista nuevamente a la cabecera de la cama de Ginny vio algo rosa sobresalir de debajo del mundo de peluches. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

Estiro la mano – la que no tenia herida – y tomo el objeto.

El diario de Ginny Weasley.

- hoy no es el peor día de mi vida, después de todo – decidio.

Saco su varita de entre la tunica y se lanzo un hechizo de curación sobre el ala, correccion, el brazo herido. Se acerco a la ventana y una vez mas adopto su forma de animago y salio volando de la torre Griffyndor.

**Este fic es parte de otro que aun no termino (la lampara maravillosa) solo que aun no he decidido si incluirlo en el.**


End file.
